Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, with the rapid development of the computer technology and the game software, the 3D games developed according to the 3D displaying technology can provide vivid and gorgeous images. Since the handheld devices are gradually adopted, the 3D displaying technology is gradually applied to the handheld devices. For example, the handheld devices are smart phones, tablet computers or other mobile devices.
Generally, a 3D graphic processing circuit is a core of processing the 3D images. For displaying the exquisite 3D images, the 3D graphic processing circuit consumes a great deal of electric power. Especially when the 3D graphic processing circuit is disposed in a mobile device, the electric power of the mobile device is quickly consumed.
Therefore, it is important to increase the performance of the 3D graphic processing circuit while reducing the consumption of the electric power and extending the operating time of the mobile device.